Enseigner l'ignorance
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - Alecto méprise les enfants. Mais en cette rentrée 1997, la perspective de purger le monde sorcier des plus impurs d'entre eux la galvanise, et rend sa mission beaucoup plus exaltante qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...


**Note d'auteur**** : ****Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !**

• **Mois : **Septembre  
• **Mangemort : **Alecto Carrow

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Seize ans ont passé. Seize ans depuis qu'Alecto a vu cette locomotive rutilante pour la dernière fois. Elle quittait Poudlard, alors, avec son frère jumeau. Diplômés de septième année, et d'ores et déjà prêts à intégrer les rangs des Mangemorts, appelés à faire de grandes choses.

Alors pourquoi ne peut-elle s'empêcher d'éprouver une amère frustration à l'idée que la mission qu'on leur confie tient ni plus ni moins à la surveillance de ces gosses ? Amycus partage son sentiment, ils en ont suffisamment discuté, ils ont suffisamment craché sur le dos des autres Mangemorts à qui on n'a pas demandé de jouer les professeurs. Oh bien sûr, sur le papier, leur mission semble très valorisante. Un rôle de premier plan à Poudlard, dans le but d'éradiquer les résidus de Sang-de-Bourbe qui auraient espéré passer inaperçus parmi les étudiants. Éradiquer toute forme de résistance. Renverser le bastion Poudlard pour laisser toute latitude d'agir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Ce sont des mômes, gronde-t-elle pour l'énième fois depuis qu'ils sont montés dans le Poudlard Express. Des mômes, par les Enfers ! On va faire de la garderie !

— Arrête de râler, marmonne Amycus, vautré sur la banquette de leur compartiment. Rappelle-toi qu'on a carte blanche pour faire régner l'ordre, ça ne te réjouit pas ?

Alecto renifle avec mépris.

— Carte blanche… Sur le papier oui. Sur place, avec Rogue aux commandes, ce sera une autre affaire.

— De quoi tu parles ? Tu t'imagines qu'il va les défendre, ces mioches ? On parle de Rogue je te signale. Même Dolohov devrait prendre des leçons de manque d'empathie avec lui.

— Je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est comme ça.

— Il a tué Dumbledore, Alecto, soupire Amycus. Difficile de donner une preuve plus évidente de sa loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alecto soupire mais reste silencieuse. La perspective de devoir côtoyer tous ces gosses pendant… eh bien, pendant une durée indéterminée, puisque tant que Potter est vivant, inutile de rêver, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les relèvera pas leurs fonctions de professeurs. _Professeurs_. Rien que ce mot la fait rire jaune. Certes, enseigner l'étude des Moldus promet d'être plus qu'intéressant, et il y a un sacré travail de déconstruction à effectuer après les dégâts causés par les cours de cette imbécile de Burbage. Mais ça reste de l'enseignement. On est loin des missions héroïques que réussissent toujours à obtenir les Lestrange ou Nott.

Le paysage défile par la fenêtre, morne et monotone. Seize ans plus tôt elle s'extasiait devant ces montagnes au loin, ces lacs, cette verdure à perte de vue. Elle imagine les gosses dans les autres compartiments, le nez collé à la fenêtre, à commenter le moindre arbre, la moindre rivière. Des imbéciles. Et c'est ce qu'elle va avoir sous le nez pendant les mois interminables à venir.

— Tiens, dit Amycus, la sortant de ses pensées. Pour préparer tes cours.

Il lui tend un vieux livre, qu'il a ceint d'un ruban rouge, et Alecto ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré elle, le titre de l'ouvrage lui donne un frisson de plaisir. _De l'infériorité des Moldus. Enseigner la suprématie de la magie aux nouvelles générations._

— Très bon choix, souffle-t-elle en l'ouvrant pour le feuilleter. Je n'ai rien pour toi, en revanche.

— L'art de la magie noire ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes. Je m'attends à avoir quelques élèves suffisamment dégénérés pour contester mes cours, mais ce sera l'occasion de se mettre à la pratique pour les autres. Quelques sortilèges Impardonnables devraient assez vite calmer les plus retors…

Alecto pouffe de rire à cette idée.

— Je me suis fait une liste des noms qu'il faudra surveiller de près, dit-elle en sortant un parchemin froissé de sa poche. Alors, nous avons… Weasley, bien sûr… Londubat aussi…

— Je me ferai un plaisir de l'expédier à Ste Mangouste rejoindre ses traitres à leur sang de parents, celui-là.

— Ne te prive pas. On a aussi… Lovegood.

— La fille du cinglé du _Chicaneur_ ? Si elle est aussi allumée que lui, elle ne risque pas de nous causer beaucoup de problèmes. À part nous jeter des bestioles imaginaires à la figure, bien sûr.

— Patil… Crivey… Ouais, y en a encore une bonne quinzaine, et je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont les autres. A priori, ce sont surtout ceux qui ont fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore il y a deux ans, c'est la liste qu'Ombrage avait interceptée. On devrait assez vite les repérer.

Au-dehors, le ciel s'assombrit. Les montagnes sont bien plus distinctes et bientôt elles formeront des remparts de chaque côté du train, jusqu'à l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Alecto préfère déjà ce paysage. La nuit tombante… les silhouettes inquiétantes des montagnes… Elle imagine les première année, apeurés dans leurs compartiments. Et que dire de ceux qui n'auront jamais le privilège d'aller jusqu'au château, tout à l'heure ? L'écrémage se fera sur le quai, dès l'arrivée du train, ce sont les ordres du Maître. Il est hors de question de laisser cette vermine poser le pied dans le château.

— Tu sais où on devra envoyer les Sang-de-Bourbe ? demande-t-elle à son jumeau. Parce que c'est bien joli de les séparer des autres, mais si c'est pour les laisser sur le quai en liberté…

— C'est prévu, Yaxley sera présent avec d'autres sorciers du Ministère, il les emmènera.

Alecto a un petit frisson d'anticipation. Rien que cette scène devrait dissuader tous les potentiels petits rebelles de faire les malins au cours des premières semaines. Le temps pour Amycus et elle de repérer ceux dont elle avait les noms, et de les maîtriser. Ce sera d'une facilité déconcertante.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui semble infini, le train commence à ralentir. Dans les compartiments voisins, elle entend les élèves s'agiter, leurs voix aiguës lui percent déjà les tympans.

Alecto et Amycus sont les premiers sur le quai. Comme prévu, Yaxley et quatre autres sorciers du Ministère les attendent. Ils ont une liste à la main, probablement les noms des Sang-de-Bourbe repérés parmi les inscrits au collège. Les élèves commencent à descendre du train, et très vite un silence se répand parmi les rangs. Les regards sont tournés vers les six sorciers postés sur le quai. Quelques murmures inquiets se font entendre mais sont bien vite réduits au silence par d'autres élèves.

— Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît, annonce Yaxley d'une voix forte. Il nous est apparu que certains d'entre vous n'avaient pas leur place ici aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs. Nous avons une liste d'élèves nés-Moldus que le Ministère nous a procurée, ce que nous faisons est donc parfaitement légal. Lorsque vous serez appelés, vous sortirez des rangs et viendrez vous placer derrière moi.

— Que va-t-il arriver à ces élèves ?

La voix s'est élevée de la foule d'élèves, et Alecto se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de repérer celui qui vient de parler, en vain.

— Tout cela leur sera expliqué en temps en heure. Alistair !

Rien ne bouge. Mais au bout d'un moment, les élèves finissent par s'écarter, non sans réticence, pour laisser passer une gamine blonde, ridiculement petite. Elle a l'air terrorisée, et Alecto ne peut réprimer le sourire qui lui vient à cette vision. C'est encore plus grisant lorsque Yaxley lui ordonne de lui remettre sa baguette. La môme a les larmes aux yeux et les mains tremblantes, mais elle obéit. Alecto croise son regard, et elle semble rapetisser encore davantage, si c'est possible.

Électrisant.

Yaxley continue à égrener le chapelet des noms des Sang-de-Bourbe, et à collecter les baguettes volées. Certains ne trouvent aucune réponse, comme Crivey ou Abbot, les quelques rares qui ont eu l'intelligence de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. Une fois arrivé au bout de sa liste, Yaxley fait disparaître le parchemin d'un coup de baguette et déclare :

— Ceux qui n'ont pas été appelés sont donc dignes d'étudier à Poudlard cette année. Cependant, est inutile de vous rappeler que cela ne vous dispense pas d'avoir une attitude plus qu'irréprochable envers les figures d'autorité de l'école. Tout écart sera sévèrement sanctionné, vous êtes avertis. Les professeurs Carrow ici présent veilleront entre autres à la bonne marche de cette école, en ces temps troublés.

Alecto voit Amycus se rengorger et essayer de se grandir. Tous deux n'en imposent pas physiquement, c'est un fait, mais ils sauront bien assez tôt se faire respecter de tous ces mômes. Ils sauront leur enseigner ce qui fait un bon sorcier : la conscience de l'infériorité des Moldus et la maîtrise de la magie noire. Ils en feront de dignes soldats pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et élimineront les dissidents, car il y en aura forcément.

Et ils ont carte blanche. Un nouveau frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Peu importe ce que fera ou dira Rogue, il est bien forcé d'obéir au Maître. Il n'aura pas d'ordre à leur donner, tout directeur qu'il est.

Son sourire se fait encore plus large. Finalement, cette année s'annonce bien plus excitante que ce qu'elle imaginait.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****J'avoue que pas mal de passages m'ont donné du fil à retordre, ce n'est pas facile de se mettre dans la peau d'une telle barge (je suis moi-même enseignante en collège, il me paraîtrait juste inimaginable de seulement penser à faire subir ce genre d'horreur aux élèves...), et le moment où la gamine donne sa baguette à Yaxley m'a fendu le coeur :(**

**Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, également si ça ne vous a pas plu :)  
**


End file.
